Ghosts and Monsters
by princessbinas
Summary: What can go wrong? EVERYTHING! After the first movie if there ever was more than one . But long story short. Danny was turned into a five year old. Worst part. Stuck in ghost form. The universe just hates him am I right? Teen to be safe. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! During season one in DP. Sorry if anyone is out of character.

* * *

No POV:

"How many times do we have to do this?", Danny asked.

"Until I have your pelt whelp!", Skulker said firing again.

"You seriously need a new hobby! That's still disturbing!", Danny said and fires another ecto blast.

"Maybe you should shut that mouth before I use this!", Skulker said pulling out a gun that looks like a bottle. Danny tries not to laugh.

"Oh come on Skulker! A bottle?! What am I? A baby?", Danny said bursting out into laughter.

Skulker winces and it turns out the bottle is a gun.

"This is where I learn to keep my mouth shut.", Danny deadpanned and is hit. He becomes a five year old.

"Aw come on!", Danny said, "A five year old?!"

Danny's jumpsuit has become a little too big and is now only in his underwear. Poor Danny... The universe still hates him.

"Shoot! Vlad said this would get rid of your memories as well! He forgot to test this stupid thing!", Skulker said and then his PDA rings, "What?! Pick a Purple Back Gorilla's nose?! That won't be fun."

Skulker blasts off.

"Okay I better get home before someone sees me like this. I don't need my parents seeing me in ghost form in just my underwear. That' gonna make them very... unpredictable...", Danny said getting disturbed just by the thought.

"FREEZE GHOST BOY! And why are you in your underwear?", Jack asked in a slightly disturbed manner.

"I got turned into a five year old... And this is very disturbing for me.", Danny said and grabs his jumpsuit and turns invisible.

Later in his room...

"Come on! Turn back!", Danny whispered, "GREAT! THANK YOU FRUITLOOP!"

"Might as well find a smaller outfit for the time being...", Danny said.

He was just lucky that he found an identical one that was in his size in the basement. He puts it on.

"Good. Now I don't have to have those strange disturbed looks again.", Danny said cringing remembering some of the looks from the neighborhood's four year old children and animals.

The closet's knob starts turning.

"If it you again I am not in the mood!", Danny said just floating there.

The door opens to reveal a one eyed, green thing.

"WOAH! I was expecting you to be in bed and not... floating there.", The green thing said an had a stool and a microphone.

Danny just glares.

"I am not in the mood. I just got done with a fight and got turned into a five year old! One of the many effects of the universe hating me.", Danny said.

* * *

Mike's POV:

Okay to be honest I don't know what's weirder. The five year old floating there and GLOWING! I literally mean it! He was floating, glowing, and didn't speak gibberish like the other five year olds I have encountered.

"So how are you doing that kid?", I asked.

What's my answer? Getting glared at. The just down right creepy part is his eyes! THEY WERE GLOWING TOO! I would say he could pass for a monster any day in Monstropolis. But this is something that I am going to regret thinking about. Sulley misses Boo but hey! What if he could have another human friend that could be in plain sight and not scare the pee out of the other monsters! Yea Boo did scare the pee out and caused the whole city to go on lock down. But hey? What about a human monster! Kinda lame to call him but you get the point!

Before I know it a flyer comes into my face from the open window. It's an article on this kid in front of me! The weird part is the picture shows him as a teenager. Joy. Teenagers are the hardest ones to get enough laughs from without hurting yourself! Most teens get the lowest ratings due to them stuffing us in toilets, garbage cans, and anywhere else that will make us gag. most notably... The hamper... I guess he was telling the truth about being turned into a five year old. The article calls him Invis'o-Bill! That must really sting!

And soon an extremely old article flies into my face and reads 'The Skunk Punks STINK!' Okay. If that's a band, that has to be also the worst name I have ever heard of.

"Okay. Sorry pal. I didn't know your situation! I will just be going now!", I said and ran out not knowing he followed me... Uh oh...

* * *

Danny's POV:

What's worse than a green icky booger walking out of your closet? I don't know but it beats what Vlad did to me! That Fruitloop is so gonna get it! I followed the icky booger unseen/undetected. Thank you invisibility, intangibility, and flying! I was doing just that. One of the perks of being a half ghost. But I hate the rest such as parents wanting to rip you apart!

I look around and see a factory like setting filled with humorous things that might make a real five year old laugh. Then on what looks like a scoreboard a very pitiful joke that even I wouldn't tell. It read 'Joke of the day: _The doctor says to the patient, 'What seems to be the problem?' Raising his arm, the patient says, 'It hurts when I do this._' Who ever wrote it can't even tell one! Did they live under a rock their whole life?

I then see this huge blue fuzzy guy walk in. He had horns!

"Hey Mike! How did this laugh fest go?", It asked.

"Well I got a little surprised instead of making the 'kid' laugh Sulley.", Mike said.

"What happened? A teenager again?", Sulley asked.

"I think so but he looked like a FIVE YEAR OLD AND SOUNDED LIKE ONE! That wasn't the only surprise! He was glowing, floating, and had these toxic eyes! I am not sure what he is! He definetly has the attitude of a teenager though. I even came across these... Actually they flew into my face.", Mike said.

"The Skunk Punks Stink? It's a band. And possibly a terrible one. Invis'o-Bill...", Sulley said and tried not to laugh, "Okay this has to be the lamest name I have ever heard!"

If I were visible they would be running for the hills. But I choose to stay invisible.

"Let's see... He's a ghost. What ever that is.", Sulley said.

Must not have them... Good.

"The weirdest part is that the five year old looks like him. He said something about being changed into a five year old.", 'Mike' said.

"See if you can find anything on him on the human internet.", Sulley said.

"I can try.", Mike said and starts doing things only Tucker knows about, "Ah ha! Got something! He must be popular. Or not. Look, he is the most hated so called 'ghost'. Well what do we have here?"

Mike clicks a video I know everyone has seen. The time I turned the wall that separates Vlad's shower from the outside world invisible. They were disturbed by it. I tried not to laugh. I loved doing that prank!

"Okay. Who ever that kid is h a very bad reputation. Public Enemy #1. Man that kid must have had a hard time.", Mike said.

Soon a bell rings.

"Looks like our shift is over. Let's go home.", Sulley said. The two head home and of course turn in their paper work. Sulley reminded Mike. I followed them home.

* * *

No POV:

Danny followed Sulley and Mike to their home.

"Besides that one kid we hit a new record!", Mike said lounging in his chair.

"Agreed. You should have seen the look on that blonde kid's face! He was about fourteen or fifteen and man he gave this look that could supply us with power for life!", Sulley said.

"His face was that priceless! I've got to hand it to Sanderson. He sure does know his material.", Mike said.

"I even got a picture!", Sulley said and showed Mike the picture. It was Dash... He looked like he was going to pee his pants from fright and laughter! Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that?", Sulley asked, "Did you bring something home?"

"No I didn't!", Mike said.

"Mike... There is laughter in here.", Sulley sang.

Soon by mistake Danny appears.

"Whoa! It's that kid again!How did you get in here?!", Mike asked.

"I followed you.", Danny said.

"So this is the kid... I do have to agree with you Mike, he is kinda creepy for a human.", Sulley said, "We have get him back before we get in trouble again..."

"Trouble?", Danny asked.

"We got in trouble with the CDA before when Boo, a three year old girl was here. We almost got arrested. We were only trying to get her home. Of course Sulley here fell in love with her.", Mike said.

Sulley sighed with sadness.

"I still miss her. I rarely can visit her without anyone knowing.", Sulley said, "She is six now."

"So what's your real name kid? The name they gave you in papers is kinda lame and very crude.", Mike said.

"Danny.", Danny said.

"Also the papers say your ghost. What is that?", Mike asked.

Danny went into a very long discussion.

"And this is The Box Ghost. The lamest one. He threatens to take over the world with card board boxes! I call him Crate Creep some times.", Danny said showing The Box Ghost's profile. Mike and Sulley laugh at how pathetic The Box Ghost is. Very few people are actually scared of him!

Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Now?! They followed me?!", Danny asked.

"BEWARE!"

"You?! Really? Out of all of my enemies it has to be you?", Danny yelled.

"I'M THE BOX GHOST!"

"So this is Crate Creep?", Mike asked.

"Yes...", Danny said.

'I'M NOT CRATE CREEP! I'M THE BOX GHOST!"

Sulley and Mike start laughing.

"Man he should help out at the laugh factory! Think of all the laughs he could get!", Mike said.

"Problem. Some people are ghost hunters which means he won't be around long.", Danny said.

Mike and Sulley stop laughing.

"This is going to be a long one...", Danny mumbled.

* * *

Okay people. This is totally different from the Warped Series and it's own story. Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** I own nothing once o ever.

* * *

Danny's POV:

{Mike and Sulley have no idea where Danny is}

So have you ever explored a place full of monsters stuck as a five year old in ghost mode? I don't even want to explain all of the strange looks I have been getting! Hey one little child monster try to eat me! I don't know what it was thinking. That kid has some serious issues {It's the same monster that bit Mike's hand in the movie with Boo}. What else do I run into? Some weird looking squid thingy. He chucked a strange thing at me and I managed to phase through it. Thankfully some of the residents ignored me. Well I wasn't expecting a purple lizard thing to get into my face. You know what the lizard thing did? It tried hitting me! I was lucky to still have my intangibility up from the things that squid thing was throwing at me.

"Why. Can't. I. Hit. You?", The lizard asked.

I just kept floating there I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Boy he was so idiotic, I think the word that Sam always used on Tucker when his flirting went wrong. I don't know and don't say I'm clueless! I'M NOT CLUELESS!

"What are you laughing about?", The lizard asked, "I just managed to get back to get some payback on an old friend."

"Your one crazed up fruitloop! You don't know a ghost when you see one!", I said laughing. He twitch a little and disappears. Great. A Chameleon-lizard-monster thing!

"Where did it go?", I asked.

"I'M A HE NOT AN IT!", The thing yelled and reappeared and attempt to jump on me. He went through instead.

"You can't even hit the side of a barn for crying out loud!", I said and laughed some more. Big mistake. I accidently let my intangibility down. He pounced on me and started trying to beat me up. I managed to phase through the ground and boy he was bewildered. I went invisible and floated up behind him and blasted a small ecto blast at his rear. He was in a bit of pain and turned around. I went to his side and did the same thing again but to his arm. I then flew off. He was so confused. If Sam or Tucker were here they would say he was clueless and not me. Yet they still may say 'Your just as clueless as Danny!' or something.

Sulley's POV:

Danny was gone. He must have gone exploring. At least he would attract as much attention a Boo considering he is ghost. I am still not sure what a ghost is but we never had them around here. Me and Mike were still reading up on Danny and boy he had some very bad publicity! A side from all that some of the reports on him were pretty good. I hope we know what we are getting into this time and hope the CDA doesn't throw us in jail if they find out. We barely got away with Boo. I hope she is alright. At least I still can visit her in secret...


End file.
